Forbidden
by OnlyTheGoodeSpyYoung13
Summary: Bella and her two sisters Lucinda Dwyer and Leah Clearwater have decided to got home to La Push, were they all get imprinted on the problem is, Bella is a faery and is forbidden to be romantically involved with a werewolve or a vampire. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to sunlight streaming in through my window. I slowly got up and looked around. My step- sister/best friend/roommate Lucinda Dwyer and my sister/ best friend/ dorm roommate, Leah Clearwater, were still passed out from last night. Today was our last day in Phoenix.

We were going to move to forks with my dad Charlie and his new wife, which happens to be Sue Clearwater, Leah's mom. My mom married Lucinda's dad and my dad married Leah's mom. It was a big coincidence when we all ran into each other 3 years ago at a boarding school. Turns out we were roommates! We quickly became best friends. Lucinda and I are extremely rich while Leah's not. But that's ok because we love buying her stuff. We buy all her clothes and we all live together in Phoenix when we're not in school.

For Lele's birthday we got her a hummer. I have an Aston martin, while Lucy has a Mercedes. And we all share a pink escalade.

I closed the curtains and began cleaning up the wine bottles and chocolate strawberry pits. We had decided that we were going to have one last hurrah before we moved to forks. I still can't believe Phil, Lucinda's dad decided that I should see my dad and Leah decided to visit her family. Lucinda is only coming because she refused to be without us.

We are all pretty down to earth, but Lucy is the one who spends the most money. Leah is kind of rocker, you know the kind right? She doesn't really wear dresses or heels, and she loves to eat. Lucy is a total girly girl. And I'm in between both.

I finished cleaning up my room and went down stairs to make us all our special hang-over smoothies. We still had 5 hours until the plane took off which was plenty of time. I woke the girls up and we got ready, Lucinda picked out our makeup, I picked out our clothes, And Leah put on music and made the bed. For Leah I picked out a black tube top with a black and blue jacket. Then I paired that with her favorite pair of dark wash skinny jeans and blue converse. I also added a black purse for her carry on.

"Hey Lele, what jewelry do you want to wear?" I asked her

"Uh, the blue square watch and the blue sapphire pendent with the matching ring" she answered as she walked into the closet from my room, wearing only her pjs.

"Why do you want to wear the ring?" I asked sarcastically because I already knew. She wanted to wear the ring so it would look like she was engaged, so that she could have an excuse in case a guy asked her out, which they do a lot because she has the fittest body and the most beautiful tanned skin that contrasts gorgeously with her medium length dark brown hair and thin pink lips, needless to say she was gorgeous. Both her and Lucinda were, I was the only one who wasn't.

"You know why" she answered giving me a look.

"No I don't" I said back

"Yes you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine I'm saving myself for Embry, and you know it!"

I laughed and gave her, her outfit. She glared at me and went to her own room to change. Just then the door bell rang and Lucinda went to answer it. I was just picking out my outfit when she screamed. I jumped, opened the safe in my closet and got my gun and ran down stairs, only to find out that her boyfriend was there with a dozen roses. It was really too bad because she was going to breakup with him. His name is Luke and he's one of those preppy rich types. She told us last night that she was breaking up with him because he sucked in bed, I laughed so hard as I made my way back upstairs to shower.

When I got out of the shower I picked out my outfit. I put on grey pants with a white shirt and brown boot heels. I then added some accessories and a jacket. I had Lucy do my makeup then went downstairs to make breakfast.

Lucinda came down in all leather.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?"

"My riding outfit, why?" she knows that when she says riding she means her motorcycle.

"Because were flying to Washington, so why are you wearing that?" I ask

"I'm biking to La Push from the airport it's all set up" She says this like I'm dumb or something

"Oh" is my smart response

We get ready and board our plane, looking fabulous might I add. We're all in first class and loving it!

We get off the plane and collect our things. Leah and I get into the pink escalade that we share while Lucinda rides her bike to La Push. My dad moved in with Sue when they got married because she has a bigger house. We got out of the car and waited for Luce to catch up. Then we all opened the door to see EVERYONE we knew and some we didn't. Leah ran into Embry's arms, and Lucinda ran to Jacob to flirt. While I stood there staring at his gorgeous brown eyes. The eyes of . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN Lucinda and the Plot! Nothing else!**

_Previously…._

_I stood there staring at his gorgeous brown eyes. The eyes of . . ._

B + S

Sam Uley.

It's weird the way he's looking at me. Its almost as if he…

"No!" I scream as I run out the door and into the escalade and drive to the safety of the only place I feel truly safe. The beach.

I sit down in the sand and stare at the ocean. I here foot steps and already know it's him. MY Sam. WOWH were did that come from?

" May I sit?" he asks

"No" I reply. Truthfully I want him to sit down more than anything. But I know that it is forbidden. I am fae. To be specific the Faery of fire and light, love and hate. It is against the law. They would kill him. And he doesn't deserve that. Only my mother and sisters know of my true nature. But If I do say so I look awesome as a Faery. Sam sits down anyway, but a good distance from me.

" Can you say anything else besides no?" he asks

"Of course I can you fool!" I say offended

" Why did you run"?

"Because I don't want to see Embry and Leah making out " I lie

" Well you wont have to worry about that"

"Why?"

"He's in love with a girl named Violet"

"WHAT!" I scream. Oh no! Leah's going to be crushed!

I run as fast as I can to the, I mean my, house. I open the door and hear crying upstairs. I look around and find Embry looking shocked while a sluttish girl rapped herself around him. Everyone else is quiet. I walk over to Embry just as sam walks in.

" Whose she?" I ask Embry

"Mine names Violet, and you" the girl, _Violet, _sneers. Behind me sam growls and it takes all my self-control not to smirk.

" I'm Isabella" is all I say.

Then I run upstairs to find Leah and Lucinda in the bathtub. Leah's a mess while Lucinda is trying her best to comfort her. I dismissed Lucinda and told her to punch that bitch, _Violet_, in the face. I got into the bathtub and did the only thing I knew would help Leah. I slapped her.

"Get a hold of your self! We are sisters! We are women! We don't _cry,_ we get even. " I said the last part in a whisper as though it was a secret and it was I didn't want the werewolves to hear.

" What do you mean?" she sniffs.

" You're going to get him back and i'm going to help you." So we sat there for an hour just planning. Eventually, Lucy came back in and we filled her in. We decided to get changed and go back down. We all got into our pjs. We slowly walked down the steps ignoring the catcalls and wolf whistles. I walked over to Embry with my girls flanking me and said,

" I was wondering if you boys would want to spend the night, sleeping in the living room of course, and catch up?" of course they all agreed.

But then I noticed something. Embry couldn't stop staring at Leah. Sam couldn't stop staring at me. None of this really surprised me because I knew that they imprinted on us but the difference was I was denying Sam while Embry was denying Leah. But the thing that surprised me was that Jacob couldn't stop staring at Lucinda. I screamed mentally and pulled Lucinda and Lele aside to tell them. They took it as expected. They squealed like little girls, not the mature sophisticated women we are.

I OWN Lucinda and the Plot! Nothing else! I would like to thank **Thanks for Caring **and **teamjacobrules630 **for helping! And just a little notice if you don't review I wont post a chapter I want at least 5 reviews this time! Tell your friends!


	3. Chapter 3

Really how hard is it to review? I really appreciate all of you that did because when you review it gives me the confidence to write more. And just so you know there are pictures from the story on my profile. Enjoy...

Previously on Forbidden… They squealed like little girls, not the mature sophisticated women we are.

"Ok girls we need to put this sleepover together and fast. Leah, will you handle the music and movies while Lucinda and I handle the food?" I said after the boys left to get their clothes. We had it all planned out, we were going to flirt with other guys all night long. Well, we were going to flirt with the imprint free ones.

They agreed and we set off. We finished our chores in record time and had enough food to feed an army, or 3. The guys came back soon and we watched Nightmare on Elm Street. During the entire time I was hanging on Seth. Why? Because Seth is so cute! But he's not amazing like Sam… my Sam… ugh no Isabella! Stop it! Anyway Leah chose to use Collin and Brady and every time she clung to them Embry would growl and I would smile. Since Lucy didn't want to piss Jacob off she clung to me.

Then we fed them the pasta we made but they didn't want pasta.

"Why do you guys have to grill now?" Leah asked frustrated. I was too this totally set off our schedule! We were going to fake a fight between us girls and have a fake fight to get them horny then play truth or dare and dare Leah and Lucinda to kiss Embry and Jacob.

"Because we do babe, deal with it!" shouted Embry. Leah smiled when he called her babe. I was too absorbed in watching everyone else that I didn't pay attention to the fact that Sam had disappeared.

Leah and Embry were arguing about why they had to barbecue when suddenly a pair of warm hands pulled me over his shoulder and took me to the forest.

"SAMUEL AARON ULEY! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" I screamed at him. Soon when we were deep in the forest he set me down and I was about to slap him when he caught my hand and pinned it behind my back and said "We needed to talk in private." I tried to slap him with my left hand but he pinned that one too. With me totally helpless, he engulfed my hands in one of his huge warm ones and, with the other, put his right hand on my cheek and kissed me.

I started to object but then I took him in. The feel of his hard body against my soft one, the feel of his lips against mine, made me just go limp. But after a few minutes of kissing him, I put my newly freed hands on each side of his face, feeling the stubble on his chin. We were so involved with each other we didn't notice Embry hiding in the forest.

And I smiled because nothing ever felt so… right. But when we came up for our 3rd breathe I rested my head on his chest, just listening to his chest. I knew then that I couldn't bear it if his heart stopped beating.

"I can't do this." I said sadly.

"Why?" he asked, suddenly confused.

"Because I'm not human."

"WHAT!" he blew up.

"I'm a…" I started only to be interrupted by Embry shouting.

"Foods ready!" Sam growled and I laughed. Well, I laughed until Sam pulled me over his shoulder, then I started arguing with him over the importance of personal space.

When we got back to the pack we realized that the food wasn't done. So, as usual, Sam got mad and tackled Embry, starting a fight. It took Seth, Collin, Brady, and Paul to get them off each other.

So while they fought like animals I went to finish grilling. When everything was ready I called them over and they immediately stopped wrestling and hurried over.

We all ate, talking about random things, when Leah announced it was time for Truth or Dare. So we cleaned up and all sat in the living room getting comfy.

Sam pulled me onto his lap and though I tried, I couldn't get away. So I pulled Leah on my lap. Lucy laid on Jacob's lap cuddling with him the entire time.

"So, Quill truth or dare?" Brady and Collin asked at the same time. It was kind of weird actually. So the guys went on with truth or dare, completely ignoring us until it was Embry's turn.

"Leah truth or dare?" Leah turned on my lap to look at me. With my eyes I said dare. So of course she said

"Truth"

"Do you like me?" she looked at me for help and we both talked with our eyes. She then turned around and said.

"Yes I do, I also like Seth and Collin though, soooo is that all? Because that's a horrible truth" she said smugly she was about to do her dare when I said

"Who's up for some poker?" I asked but when the guys started nodding I added

"STRIP poker" they fell silent then Seth, Collin, and Brady all whooped while the ones that had imprinted looked… scared? Except Jacob and Sam. They looked ecstatic.

So 2 hours later my girls and I were still fully clothed while the guys were down to their underwear. I went all in because I sure that I would win. But much to my surprise I lost. So I slowly started to strip. Only to be interrupted by the lock in the door turning. And in walked Sue with groceries, which fell to the ground when she saw us all in our underwear. Except the girls because we had yet to take our clothes off.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" she fumed, while the guys scattered trying to find their clothes.

"Strip poker." I said. And she just shook her head and said.

"Go to sleep, NOW!" so we all settled down and went to sleep. Leah on my left, Embry on her left, and Sam on my right. While Lucy cuddled with Jacob. Before we went to sleep Sam said

"Why don't we have a bonfire tomorrow?" the guys all agreed. I looked at Jacob who looked nervous and knew…

They were going to tell us about how they were werewolves tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Forbidden… They were going to tell us about their being werewolves tomorrow._

**Bella POV**

I was woken by sweat running down my face. I turned to the right and saw Sam. With his arm around me. ME! No, I chastised myself, I cant get my hopes up. The elders would never let me be with him. The smile I had on my face disappeared. It was then that I realized I had to pee. BADLY. So I tried to life Sam's hand. No luck. I tried squirming but he just tightened his hand. My only option was to wake him up.

"Sam" I whispered

"Hmmm?" he mumbled

"Sam wake up, I have to pee." I said

"Don't care" he said tightening his hold on me.

"SAM!" I screamed.

On the good side I efficiently woke up Sam. But sadly I also woke up everyone else. I opened my mouth to apologize when suddenly Sam's mouth was on mine. I pushed him away with my super strength and ran with super speed to the other side of the room. The boys stared open-mouthed while Sam was frozen with fear. Why was he afraid? Why of me?

"I'm so sorry! I thought I was dreaming then you pushed me and I'm sorry if I scared you but how did you get to that side of the room so fast? You need to tell me because I need to know. " he rambled on and on about he importance of telling the truth. When he said

"You're my imprint and I love you, but you need to tell me everything." then he covered his mouth. Oh yeah. He doesn't know I know what he is.

"It's ok I know." I say

"What do you mean you know?" all the boys said at once, sounding confused. I'm about to answer but thankfully Lucy comes to the rescue.

"Where's Leah and Embry?" she asked. I looked around and noticed they were missing. Then we heard laughing.

"Hang on" I said. Then I went to the bathroom. When I got out everyone was waiting.

"Thanks for waiting" I said, they nodded in agreement. Then we walked into the kitchen to see embry and Leah kissing. Leah was on my counter woth her legs around Embry's waist. I screamed

" I don't wanna see that!" and ran to my room to get changed. Soon leah and Lucinda joined me.

" sorry about that" leah said

"its ok. Im just glad you're happy." I replied while leah grinned like an idiot.

When we came down the guys were all dressed and glaring at me.

" what?" I asked in a fake innocent voice

" what are you?" "how do you know what we are?" "were do you shop?" I was immediately bombarded with questions from Jacob, Sam, and Seth. When I heard seth I looked at him funny but shook it off.

" im a faery" I said

"what" "how" "why" they all spoke at once.

"im the faery of protection and it is my duty to proctect the mates of supernatural beings. I was created by the gods and goddesses to do the work they couldn't. " I said. They were, for once, speechless.

" so," I started "wanna go to the beach?" I asked

"sure" they all agreed after a while. And so off we were. Soon we arrived at the beach and it was beautiful. The girls and I took our time taking off our clothes just to tease our men…their men. Then we ran in the freazing cold water only to run right back out. We decided to sun bathe because it wasn't raining. And that's what I was doing when sam pulled me away.

" what does this mean for us?" he asked

" there is no us there cant be. The gods forbide it because it would get in the way of my work. Im sorry but I deny you" I said crying and backing away as he fell to the ground hot tears rolling down his neck.

But I knew that my heart has already been affected my him and it was only a matter of time before I fell for him.

I own Lucinda and the Plot! Nothing else! I would like to thank Thanks for Caring for helping! And just a little notice if you don't review I won't post a chapter I want at least 5 reviews this time! Tell your friends! I have school now so I won't be able to update as fast…sorry.

Hey this is Thanks for Caring, and I'm watchin' tv while doin' this. Also, I have school too so I won't be helpin' her update. But we love our lil reviewers :) keep reviewin' y'all!, and I'm watchin' tv while doin' this. Also, I have school too so I won't be helpin' her update. But we love our lil reviewers :) keep reviewin' y'all


	5. Chapter 5

I have a rewrite posted please tell me which one I should continue! Thx


End file.
